


I want to be with you

by palermoskull



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull
Summary: Ant knows and it hurts, what should he do to make his Decky feel better?





	I want to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is David and this is my first work here! 
> 
> English is not my first language so i'm sorry for all the mistakes :(

I knew, I knew and it broke my heart. Dec didn't have to say a word, I just knew something was bothering him. His eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid mine.

I stood next to him and I dared to stroke his cheek slowly. That's when he broke down in tears. My baby was hurt and seeing him this way made me feel awful.

"Decky..." I held him tight in my arms, trying to take the pain away.

He did not answer, he was just sobbing and whimpering against my chest.

"I d-don't wanna be a-alone, please. Ant, please." His arms suddenly were around my neck like he was trying to stop me from escaping. He knew I'd never leave him alone, right?

"I would never, pet. Never." I sat on the couch and I placed Dec on my lap, he buried his face on my neck, still crying.

I really couldn't stand this, I didn't want him to feel that bad.

_"_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey"_

I started singing to him, trying to ease his pain.

_"_ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you. _ _Please don't take my sunshine away." _

Please, baby. Smile one more time for me.

_"_ _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_And now that you're here, my dreams are_

_ waking."_

His uneven breathing started to slow down, this was working.

"_And I will keep you from all harm."_

I would never let anything bad happen to you, Dec.

_"_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. _ _But, please don't take my sunshine away."_

He was no longer shaking.

_"_ _I'll always love you, and make you happy_

_I'll pick you up when, when you've fallen down."_

He was no longer crying.

_"_ _You turn the sky blue when it is raining_

_You always keep the sunshine around._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey."_

I love you, Dec.

_"_ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_ _..."_

My baby boy fell asleep on my lap, tired because all the feelings. I carried him to his bed and I laid by his side, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. He grabbed my arm.

A few minutes passed and I tried to shift a little to grab my phone, Dec woke up scared and tightened the grip on my arm.

"Don't go, p-please!" I could hear his breathing becoming more agitated.

"Hey, baby. Shh, i'm not going anywhere. I was just grabbing my phone" I held him close to my chest, reassuring him my words.

"Sorry, I was scared..." he whispered.

"Hey, don't be sorry. May I ask why are you scared?" He looked at me and I could see he was embarrassed.

"I was talking to some people of ITV and they told me..." Dec pouted and tears began to make their way down his face.

"Told you what, pet?" I was confused.

"They told me about the offer, about sending you to host a show on Australia for a year."

"Oh, what about that?"

"Look, Ant. I know I'm being selfish and childish but I really can't stand b-being without you, I will not stand being a year without you. I'm not asking you to say no, I'm asking you to t-think about it wisely. I k-know is a lot of money, but p-please..."

"Declan, what th-"

"Please, Ant! I'm s-scared, I don't wanna be alone, I wanna be with you. Please, I love you. Please, don't go!" He started to cry again and it hurt.

"Decky, look at me. They didn't tell you the other part, baby" I stroked his cheek.

"W-what part?" God, he was so hurt.

"I told them I would host the show only if you did too, they are going to talk with the producers and we'll have an answer tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, pet. I would never leave you here by yourself, you could burn the house!" we both laughed at that, Dec wasn't quite good at cooking.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"No, I am the one who is sorry for not telling you before." I placed him under me and I began kissing his cheeks and neck.

"Mmh" He let out a tiny moan when I was kissing his beautiful pale neck.

"Wow, what was that?" I laughed looking at him blushing.

I knew what this feelings were and I didn't want to accept them, I didn't want to be in love with my best friend.

"Ant, what I said was true. I love you"

"I love you too, man. You are my mate"

"No, Ant. I mean... Uh, I'll better shut up" he started rolling on his side but I stopped him.

"What do you mean, baby?" he pressed his lips against mine and moved them slowly.

It took me a while to process all the information on my brain, but as soon as I understood what was happening I kissed Dec back. Hungry, sloppy and romantic. Demostrating so many feelings hidden so many years.

Dec pulled back a little and he bit down my lip. I opened my mouth and so did he, then I started fucking his pretty little mouth with my tongue, in and out.

Decky teared his mouth away from mine and I was pleased to see red cheeks and saliva running down his chin.

"That was one of the best kisses I've ever had" he murmured breathless and happy.

"I love you, decky" I laughed.

"I love you, Anth"

  
  



End file.
